


Lucid Dreams

by slythiewrites



Series: House of Horrors [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rebound, Sad, delusional, don't cry, mental health, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: OR Box of Sharp Objects 1.5What happens after Leo loses the love of his life?He continues to spiral downward, that's all.***I tagged it MCG because I mean there's trauma here I had to tag it something, but no one is going to die in this lil mini-series. :)***





	Lucid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I would suggest reading Box Full of Sharp Objects first, otherwise this is just not going to make any sense.
> 
> See the end for more notes.

“You left me. You let me fall right into my grave.”

 

Taekwoon shook his head against the words that stab into pulsing muscle inside his chest. He reached over to his bedside table to grab the pill bottle sitting there. Shaking fingers struggled to twist the cap, but eventually he had it open, dropping countless to pills into his hand. He put the bottle back on the table precariously, and swallowed the pills dry.

 

“I know that you wanted me dead, Leo.”

 

Taekwoon didn't dare open his eyes, unable to handle the face of the shadow in his room.

 

It's been a week now.

 

Each day seems to get worse.

 

“I couldn't change you. You made my heart break!” Taekwoon screamed out, sitting up to stare at the shadow for just a second.

 

Taekwoon could see the shadow move across the room again, coming towards him. Taekwoon slams his eyes shut again.

 

“My heart got the best of me. I knew what you came here to do.”

 

“You let me fall into my grave.” Ravi accused.

 

“It's all in your head.” Taekwoon mumbled, tapping his foot on the ground out of nerves, repeating the mantra over the taunting words of the shadow.

 

He was bent over the side of the bed, his elbows digging into his knees and his head in his hands. All around him he could see them, like one shadow moving fast or multiple shadows swarming.

 

Remnants of Ravi everywhere.

 

“You gave me a heart full of mistakes and drastic ways. I was only supposed to support you, not save you!”

 

“I won't let you forget me.”

 

Taekwoon scoffed. How could he? Certainly not with the constant reminder lurking behind every step he took, calling to him from the dark.

 

“I would do it a thousands times again. No matter what Hakyeon would say.” His words were muffled by his hands but he meant them just the same.

 

“You wanted me dead,”

 

The shadows pressed in on him, cold and unwelcoming as they wrapped around him. Taekwoon leaned back into the mattress again, pulling the blankets over him in a way that reminded him, of course, of his late lover.

 

“I wanted it to last...your drastic ways.”

 

Taekwoon wanted to fight this darkness but in the recesses of his mind he knew this was all in his head. It wasn't Ravi’s shadows coming for him, but the medication sedating him to the point of sleep.

 

Giving in would save him from the shadows.

 

“I won't let you forget me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this shortly after I finished Box, that being said, writing has obviously evolved a bit since then, so have patience.
> 
> I plan on continuing Box; there's so much more and Leo needs relief, closure.
> 
> Only I can give him that. 
> 
> Mehehehe. Anyway, hope you're down for an angsty ride.
> 
> Also this bit (Lucid Dreams) will probably be a short part of the series. I actually have not started writing my follow up to this, just chronically Leo's spiral that builds up to the next part.
> 
> I am participating in Nanowrimo as well, so updates for this may be slooooow, fair warning.


End file.
